


Fully Functional

by Marie_L



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, this is still slash right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/pseuds/Marie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John considers his options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Functional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainMercy42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMercy42/gifts).



> So I was having this great discussion with CaptainMercy42 about the nature and meaning of slash, when this little abomination just popped in my mind. Apologies for any permanent psychological scarring from reading this ;-)

 It was the kissing that doomed John Kennex.

He had been assigned male partners in the past, but all of them were confirmed breeders so it had never been an issue before. Then of course they had to give him the robot. The _hunky_ robot. The hunky robot with piercingly beautiful blue eyes and who was hung like an ox. Why couldn't the Bureau have commissioned a busty female DRN, with whom he could engage in tension-free banter and morning snark in peace? _Jesus._

It had started with the testicle scans of course. That had rapidly devolved to genitalia comparisons and rampant dick jokes, and before John knew it they were on the couch in his apartment with their shirts off, making out like horny teenagers. Naturally Dorian turned out to be a wonderful kisser, with just the right amount of tenderness and suckage, the latter feature definitely suggestive of advantageous skills to come. When the kissing progressed from his mouth to his neck, and down on to his chest, John realized he was totally, officially fucked.

"John? Would you like me to remove your pants?"

"Yes, Dorian, you absolutely have my permission to take off my pants. And yours." Dorian was licking his nipples then; John had no earthly idea how he speaking so clearly.

"Would you like me to touch your cock?"

Ooooh, dirty talk. Always a plus. "Yes, I would love for you to touch my cock. Suck it too."

"Do you want to suck _my_ cock? Take it deep in your throat while I fuck your mouth?" He had moved on to the other nipple now, biting a little. John writhed around and dug his nails into Dorian's back.

"No. I want to fuck _you._ Fuck you hard in your ass until you whimper and beg. Tell me I can do that, Dorian. Tell me you have a robot ass to fuck."

"Well, technically it's a vagina."

John nearly fell off the couch, goggling. "A wha...?"

"I have no need for fecal elimination, John. So if I'm going to have an orifice for sexual intercourse, it may as well be self-lubricating. And stretchy."

"A _vag_?I suppose you have a clit too, that I'll need to read an owner's manual to operate?"

"No, I have pressure and vibration sensors on both the surface of my penis and inside my vagina. Really, it's quite an elegant design."

John sat and considered his options. No self-respecting gay man would be caught dead sticking his dick in a vagina. He certainly never had. Well, except for those hookups in college, but he had been massively drunk at the time, so that didn't count.

"John? Do you still want to continue?"

He looked at that beautiful face, sculpted torso, magnificent cock. "I guess I can live with it," he murmured, and pulled him in for more of a kiss.


End file.
